


the crash

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: forever [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: an echo of the past suddenly bursts into the present, furious and defiant, fire erupting from the ground in her wake. and he crashes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886326





	the crash

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little angstier than some of the previous ones. Content warning for an implied drug addiction- it's not mentioned heavily but figured I'd warn for it just in case.

He'd loved her. He was sure that, at some point, he'd loved her.

Perhaps it was during that walk in winter, when the crisp air brought the flush to her cheeks as she tilted her head to smile at him. Or maybe it was that night in the lake on Halloween, when she clung to him like she'd drown if she let go. Or maybe it was far before that, back when they still hated each other. The fight in the forest. The fire in her eyes. Even back then, she piqued his interest in a way that very little could.

He must have loved her, then, at some point.

So why did he, on that sunny afternoon in California, while hurtling down Mulholland Drive in his sleek red convertible, suddenly twist the steering wheel?

He remembered seeing her out of the corner of his eye, not a day older than she was the day she'd left, perhaps a little younger. Teenage dream, time traveler, come to the present to... to what? Why was she here again? Boredom, he supposed. She must have gotten tired of the past, so she had gone vacationing in the present. Or was it the future? Time seemed to elude him, now that it had ended for him.

Anyway, there they were, suspended for a split second in mid air. And he was looking at her. She didn't scream. She didn't even look surprised. There was an expression of mild disapproval on her face, as if she'd been waiting for this to happen but was still disappointed that it did. He felt nothing at all.

He hadn't intended to take her with him. She was just there. That seemed to be the case with her, though. Always watching behind the scenes, waiting for something to happen. Perhaps her coming here was some kind of warning, then. An omen.

The crash was spectacular, magnificent, devastating. He remembered her face, faintly, as she pulled him from the rubble as the blinding lights faded. Was she crying? He couldn't quite recall. Her eyes were bright, though, so bright, filled with all the fire of youth. Or maybe it was just the fire from the burnt-out wreck of the car reflecting in her irises. The former was more romantic, and she lived for romanticism. She would like that.

Did she come here to save him? It made him smile, thinking back on it weeks later in rehab. They only met because she was trying to save someone from him, and now he was the one she was saving? His past self, back when they first met, back when he despised her, would never have stood for it. He knew she would have felt the same.

Heroine. Heroin. His vice, his virtue. He was beginning to lose track of reality. 

She had gone home after the crash. He didn't blame her. After all, even if this was her time, they both knew she had no place here. She belonged in the fifties, the teenage years, the flaming wreck of the forest.

So she left, just as she had done all those decades ago. And he was still alive. Paranoid and nauseated and slowly losing his mind, but alive, somehow. 

And he felt just a little bit better than he had before she came.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, I'll use the end notes to explain how this relates to everything else. This fic takes places in the present day (early 2020 to be more specific), but references events which occurred when the immortal protagonist (?) was a teenager, aka the 1950s. The girl hasn't been mentioned previously (this is starting to be a recurring theme in these... eventually I'll stop introducing new characters, I swear!) 
> 
> In terms of the timeline, this occurs a couple of months prior to the protagonist being in a London flat, mentioned briefly in 'reunion'. 
> 
> I've been having a lot of fun writing this little series! I don't think many people are reading it (since this is a site mainly for fanfiction after all) but it's been a great way to motivate myself to write again. And thank you if you are reading this! It makes me feel a bit less like I'm calling out into the void haha


End file.
